The 125th Hunger Games: Hemlock
by junebugz21
Summary: Stalked by fear. Hunted every moment of life. The predator is watching, waiting. You are the prey. This is Hemlock Goldthorne, the prey, and Azri Roper, the predator. Rated T for suicide and, well, it is the HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the sky, wishing to sleep. Hoping it's not today. My hopes are useless, of course. Today is the Reaping.

I thought about the tesserae. My seventy-two slips and how the odds are not in my favor. Felix has the same as me. Vincent has thirty-eight slips written in careful handwriting. Ala has twenty-four. Lime has sixty-four. Parks has thirty-eight; Breeze has fifty-six; Grant has eighty-four, Frank-forty-two.

So, for the girls in my family there are two hundred sixteen slips. For the boys there are two hundred thirty-six slips. Not a lot compared to all of District 9. There are at least ten thousand slips in each Reaping Ball. District 9 is the second largest District in Panem. I'm sure there are other families with as many slips as us. There are thirteen of us kids in my family, but only nine are eligible for the Reaping. In fact, Sunny and Don turned nineteen in May, only a month ago. The other two are safe enough. My mother and father are dead, so Sunny and her husband and her newly born set of triplets lived with us. Don had left to be a Peacekeeper in District 6. Traitor.

It was still early, but soon enough to be awake. The Reaping would be at one. It was maybe seven.

I was lost in thought, crouched in the grass. Dew glistened on the grain that made 9 famous, making it a sparkling gold stalk.

I'm disturbed by grass rustling beside me, showering me in dew. Lee slid through the brush next to me. Silently, without breathing, our hands lock together, our fingers twining. I sighed. I knew Lee would never leave me to fight by myself. Would he volunteer for my brothers? Somehow I think he would. I know I would do the same for his sisters.

"How many slips do you have?" I whispered.

"Ninety-six. I'm taking tesserae out for sixteen people. I know there's only eight of us, but…Marie's been ill."

"I have seventy-two. Grant's got eighty-four. Felix has seventy-two. Lee, I'm scared."

Lee clasped my hand. "Hemlock, everything will be fine. We made it through last year. I don't care that it's a Quarter Quell. Only six people will be going in from District 9." His gaze softened. "One more year, Hemlock. That's all I'm asking. Then we can run. Leave. I swear. Sunny is taking good care of them. My sister can just go to the Community House."

"I don't know, Lee…I can't just leave Felix. He's my twin. And Grant…Ala and Parks won't be able to cope with it. Lime will hate me. Frank and Breeze will be losing me. I'm their hero. And Sun-" Lee leaned in and kissed me. I'm so surprised I can only blink. "Lee, do you know how much trouble we can get in for that?"

Lee nodded, his hazel eyes showing sadness I can't even imagine. I glanced around, watching for Peacekeepers or any other people. I ducked down in the grass and kissed him back.

"Hemlock," he murmured, "I love you."

I should have felt happy. Ecstatic for the both of us. Instead I feel miserable. It's unlikely we'll live happy lives together. We'll die of hunger. Live in fear.

Lee kissed me once more. "Meet me in the square at one." He stood up and glanced around, just making sure. If anyone had seen him trespass in our yard, he won't have to worry about the Reaping. He'll be as good as dead. "Hemlock, everything will be fine."

Then he was gone. I just wished I could believe that everything would be fine.

It was nearly one. Sunny and her husband stood in the back of the crowd. Felix and I walked to the seventeen-year-old section. Lee was there. He smiled at me but didn't approach.

I wore a black and white dress. Lee's eyes turned dark when Xila Lilo, District 9 escort, walked on stage. She began talking about how honored she was to be there. Then she talked about the first rebellion and the first seventy-five years of Hunger Games. Then the failed attempt to rebel led by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Then the years of peace that had followed.

"This is a Quarter Quell, so three times as many tributes will go into the arena. The first girl tribute from District 9 will be…" She drew a slip. I held my breath as she walked to the microphone. "The first girl tribute will be Lime Goldthorn."

No. Not her. Not Lime. Not my dear sister. Lee shot me an alarmed glance.

I did the radical thing. "I VOLUNTEER!" Peacekeepers surrounded me and herded me to the stage.

Xila frowned. District 9 hasn't had a volunteer since before the second rebellion. "Very well," she said in a measured tone. "Your name?"

"Hemlock Goldthorn." I swallowed, seeing Lime stare up at me, anguished.

"One of the boy tributes will be…Lee Gardner."

I stared at him, fear in my eyes. Lee seemed confident enough. Of course he was. We would be some of the older tributes in the arena. Lime was still frozen in horror below me.

Xila reaped four more kids. One was a little twelve-year-old girl. A boy, a bit older, with blond hair. One of my friends, Era Wayne. A boy named Ricardo Bloome, who was maybe eighteen.

I was hopelessly going to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's quiet on the tribute train. Deadly silent. Era, Lee, Ricardo, and the two others, who are named Seed and Carlos, gather around in one car. Our mentors, Pine Miles and Benny Whitechapel, sized us up. Pine frowned at Era. Benny glanced at Carlos, looking mad he got such a young tribute. He must have mentored at least twenty tributes, having won the 105th Hunger Games. Pine won several years ago. They're some of District 9's surviving victors. The ones who haven't went crazy, anyway.

I sat between Era and Lee. The sofa was long; it could have easily fit all six tributes. But Ricardo sat far away from us three, looking at us distrustfully. Seed looked uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Pine sighed. "Go change. Put on some cleaner clothes. Dinner will be served in an hour. We'll arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. You'll have something of a tour through Districts 10, 11, 12, 5, and 2 on the way there. We'll start training later."

Benny cleared his throat. I don't know why. Maybe he thought he owed us because at least five of us would die in the next week or so. I guess he felt entitled to speak. "Carlos, Ricardo, and Lee are on the right side of the next car. The girls are on the left."

Ricardo stood up first. He opened a door and went to the next car. Seed and Carlos left next. Era breathed a deep sigh and walked away several minutes later. It left just Lee and me. Pine and Benny had gone to the dining car.

"So," Lee said quietly, "you volunteered." It seemed like he was disappointed in me for saving my sister's life. It was as if our entire morning had never happened.

"It was Lime," I said defensively. "Lee, we only have, probably, several more days to live. I don't want to spend that arguing with you. This morning…" I swallowed hard. "This morning you said you loved me, Lee. _Do _you?"

"Of course," he answered, and I know he's telling the truth. My heart ached, because I know one of us has to die. It was sad, because I knew I loved Lee, too.

We both lean in at the same time to share a single kiss. I knew that nothing could ever separate me from Lee. Lee, perfect Lee.

I had changed into a white shirt and black pants. The dining table was long, with three seats on two of the sides and one each at the heads of the table. I sat next to Era and Lee. I wished it had been just Lee and I.

Benny glanced at Ricardo. "What can you do?"

"I can fight," he muttered, spearing some greens with a fork. Benny started laughing. "Sure you can fight. Yeah right, and I'm the president. You don't learn how to fight in 9. You should know that."

"I CAN FIGHT," Ricardo hissed. He held a butter knife in one hand.

Benny shrugged. "Fine. How 'bout you, Lee?"

"I can use a sickle. I can use a slingshot." I know that's true. Lee threshes grain in the district and chops down stalks with his sickle.

"That'll work in the arena. A sickle is a lot like an ax and a sword, only heavier. How about you, Era?"

"I'm fast." My friend glanced at me. "I know that Hemlock can use knives. She threw one once for fun, but it hit its target."

"Hmm." It's Pine who speaks now. "We'll continue tomorrow.

The next day I woke from a peaceful sleep. It had tricked me into thinking I had never volunteered, that Lime had never been reaped. That Lee and I weren't heading to our deaths. But of course, we were. The glow from a faraway District makes my heart heavy. I'll have to kill some of the kids from there here soon. Or the other way around.

I realized I was accepting my death. I blinked. I didn't want to. I wanted to fight for Lime and Felix and everyone in District 9. I fingered my token, a black pin for my hair. I'd worn it to the Reaping. When I'd volunteered for Lime and sent my District into chaos.

Xila stared at me hard. "We'll be approaching the Capitol in the next half an hour. Right now, you can see District 2."

I ran to the window. I saw stone buildings. A school. And another building I couldn't identify, with brick walls and a blue roof.

"The Training Academy," Benny said gruffly. "Your competitors from the Career Districts all came from one of those. They'll probably all be eighteen, a sign that they graduated from the Academy and are volunteering. There'll be eighteen of those Careers. I doubt any of them will die on the first day. Most likely, one of the boys from 2 will kill someone in the pack maybe the second day, to show he's in charge. Keep away from them in the arena. These Games might last for a month, if there are seventy-two tributes. I'm guessing maybe thirty will die on the first day. You could be with those thirty."

I blinked. I hadn't thought of it that way. "What if we're offered a chance to join the Career pack?"

"Take it," Pine answered instantly. "How do you think _I _ever won? It offers protection. If you get challenged, fight. If you win, you might gain their respect. If you don't, well, don't lose a fight with a Career. I bet that there'll be tributes from other Districts accepted into the Career pack. You might want to cause the Career pack to split up. Give the Capitol a good show."

Was that what this was? A show? My anger rose. Oh, I'll give them a good show. One they'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared ahead, silent. I don't want to meet my stylist, who is going to be prepping me for slaughter, the way we sometimes prepare cattle and hogs for the stockyard. I don't even like my prep team. They're so stupid. They don't seem to understand anything about the Games. All they talk about is how other tributes died in earlier years, which does nothing to boost my self esteem.

My prep team left the room a few minutes ago. I was waiting for a stylist who was no doubt as conceited as the team that had just left.

When the woman enters, she's not exactly what I pictured. Long, flowing bright red locks. Red is okay, because it's a somewhat natural color. She's young, maybe twenty. Her chiseled features were masked with very pale makeup, as if she didn't want to stand out. She had electric blue eyes. After seeing the prep team, which was a trio of freaks that contained a man with magenta skin and golden hair, a woman with blue curly hair and green eyelashes, and a man with a unibrow dyed silver unibrow and silver hair and mustache; this woman is normal.

"Are you my stylist?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why? Did you expect someone older?"

"No. you look too…normal."

"Do I? Well, I'm your stylist, yes. This is my first year. They had to hire forty-eight more stylists, can you imagine? There are originally only thirty Gamemakers, but this year they have _ninety. _So, basically, they tripled everything. You must be…Hemlock."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Hestia. My partners in this have an idea for your costume in the opening ceremonies. Traditionally, the tributes are supposed to match. This year you'll be riding in a large chariot. Hemlock, tell me, have you ever heard of chain mail?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. I'd heard that the rebels had used the stuff in both uprisings.

"You'll be wearing it. You see, District 9 does grains. Am I correct?" Without my consult, she rushed on. "Grain looks gold in the sun. I've seen pictures. You'll be wearing chain mail made of a synthetic golden material so it's quite light. In the light-even the faintest light-it glows golden and looks like grain."

I managed a nod.

"You'll be leaving here to go to the Training Center. You're required to wear your costume there. So, here." Hestia hands me a folded golden dress. "Change into this. Then we will meet up with the other tributes from your District and head to the Training Center." She steps out the room when I change.

It's a beautiful outfit. Golden. It flickers in the light. The thing appears to be made of material shaped a bit like scales. It goes down to my feet. I have to wear flat-soled yellow shoes. Hestia stared at me in awe. "I didn't know it would look so beautiful…"

We went to meet with the other tributes. Seed was there, along with Ricardo. Seed wore a matching dress like mine, while Ricardo wore a shirt of chain mail and black pants. Era, Carlos, and Lee would meet us at the Training Center.

The carriage is huge. It could easily fit the six of us. I smiled as I saw Era and Lee. In front of us, District 8 is dressed in ugly factory clothes. Far ahead, I see the District 3 carriage pulling out. The tributes are dressed like Cesar Flickerman, who would be retiring after this year. In suits and dresses covered in glowing light bulbs, I hear the crowd gasp. Benny and Pine rushed us into our positions. We stand stiffly as our carriage turns into the square.

The crowd gawked at us. I guessed we looked like we were glittering gold. Our chariot pulled to a stop as President Snow II addressed everyone. The District 8 and 11 kids look ready to strangle us.

And I'm rushed off to the 9th floor, wishing I didn't have to face the Games. I wait until we're all alone and kiss Lee. No Benny or Pine is here to yell at me. No Xila to tell me off for bad manners. No gawking Capitol freaks. No tributes to see our weakness. We are utterly alone, kissing. I wished everyday could be like this, without fear of death.

And I know that I could never win the Hunger Games if it came down to Lee and I. never. Because in my heart of hearts, there is no one I love more. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

Softly, quietly. That is the way Lee and I are, throughout training, in the Training Center, and around _anyone._ We have to be quiet and careful. If any other tributes saw us together, they would know we meant to be allies, that Lee and I were both utterly in love.

Throughout training, I manage to get better at throwing knives, though my real skill is in the sword. Every once in a while, I'll find a girl from District 4 glaring at me before she sends a spear through a dummy's heart. The boys from 2 watch my handiwork. I learn how to make proper snares. A girl from 8 is so fast; no one can outrun her on the small track. Lee learned how to shoot a bow before realizing he was built for using a scythe. Ricardo proved he can actually fight with a knife. Seed and Carlos are natural archers.

One day during training, a boy from 1 invites Lee, Ricardo, Era, and me to their table. I guess that meant they want us to join their pack. There are eighteen Careers. Counting those they invited-a boy from 10, a girl from 6, and two from 8, along with the four of us from 9, there are twenty-six of us. I don't like it. I can tell Lee and Era don't, either. Ricardo had the nerve to turn away from them and sit with the fast girl from 8. I find out her name is Reyna. I whispered to Lee and Era that I want other allies, not the Careers. In my mind, I could hear Pine groan. We end up making friends with Reyna and a pair from 7, along with one of the girls from 3 and a boy from 11. Ricardo invited Seed and Carlos over. Now, when I train with the swords, the girl from 4 stares at me with even more hate. She joined me once at the fire-starting station. Her name is Azri. Instantly I knew she would be a dangerous enemy. She seemed to be the head of the Career pack, along with a boy from 1. I wanted her as an ally.

At the private sessions with the Gamemakers, I managed to pull a nine. Now I understand why Azri wanted me as an ally. Lee gets a nine. Ricardo gets a ten. Era receives a seven. Seed gets a 5, and Carlos gets a 6. Our allies are:

Reyna from District 8,

Two from 7, Arella and Archie,

A girl from 3, Harvest,

A boy from 11, Ridge. They're not much. Ridge is massive, though, his own hands are a weapon in themselves. He gets an 11. That's no surprise. Then there's the rest of District 9.

The interview goes as a blur. The audience is bored, having to go through seventy-two interviews. By the time my interview ends, they're basically snoring in their seats. Caesar Flickerman tries his best to promote the tributes.

The morning the Games begin, Pine warned me to stick with my allies, but stab them in the back as soon as I no longer needed them. When I asked if this included Era, Lee, Ricardo, Carlos, and Seed, she nodded grimly. "I'm counting on you and Ricardo to make it to the final four. Even if that means your own District, kill them."

I thought about Azri. Certainly, she would have no problem killing off any of the Careers, even if she knew them well. I shook away the thoughts as Hestia takes me to the Launching Room. I stand on my metal plate as she puts my necklace around my throat.

_Twenty seconds until launch._

I held my breath, wishing the impossible. For Lee and I to be safe, to be in love without the Games to complicate things.

_Ten seconds until launch. _

I took deep breaths. A plastic tube rose around my plate. Suddenly I was rising into the arena. Hestia gave a slow nod, and I understood. She was still rooting for me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 125th Hunger Games begin!"

I stared around at the arena. Puzzled, I try to stand up on my tip-toes to see the Cornucopia. With dread, I realize I can't. I hear other tributes looking confused. That's when I notice the doors. The doors that will lead me to the Cornucopia.

Less than five feet away is Azri Roper. She stood confidently on her plate, positioned to run. I could see Reyna ready to take off in a sprint. The arena starts underground. That much I understood. The Cornucopia must have been positioned on higher ground. I'm waiting for the gong to sound. Harvest stood on her plate farther down. Even from here, I could see she was visibly shaking. Ridge's fists are at his side. He's ready to kill someone. Ricardo stared at Reyna. I could see he was in love with her or something. She would be a valuable ally.

The gong sounded. I took off running, pushing past Azri. She didn't even stumble, but reached out and grabbed me by the neck. "This will be my first kill." Her eyes glinted with bloodlust.

Ridge slammed Azri against the ground. He's too busy to kill her, but he picked me up and _carried _me to the door. "Saved your life," he grunted.

"Guess you did." I whirled around and kicked the boy from six as he approached the door. Ridge snapped his neck. I kicked open the door and raced up a flight of stairs, Ridge close behind me. Another flight. Another flight. Another. We ended up sprinting four flights. We've got a good lead on everyone else. They probably stayed to make some easy kills before the real bloodbath.

Sadly, we were wrong. There had been many doors. Azri was there. Most of the Careers were. More tributes were spilling through the doors. Ridge grabbed one tribute in his hands and crushed their skull. He's at least three feet taller than me. I'd never seen anyone as tall as him. He must weigh at least two hundred pounds. Lee held a bow and shot one of the girls from 3.

At least sixty tributes were at the bloodbath. Let me describe it:

The Cornucopia sat inside a huge stadium. Bodies littered everywhere. Azri and the other Careers were dominating the bloodbath. Ridge was picking up random tributes and killing them with his bare hands-choking them, breaking them. I grabbed a sword and joined the fight. Reyna, Arella, and Archie gathered supplies. I couldn't even see Harvest. Lee shot down another kid. Ricardo was in combat with a boy from 2. Seed picked up some supplies. Carlos lied on the ground, dead.

"C'mon!" Lee hissed. He was right. We had plenty of supplies. I hollered to Ridge and we took off.

Azri hefted her spear. I ducked as it soared past my ear. It struck Era. I didn't stop to help her, but Ridge scooped her up and kept running.

Outside, we paused. I stared in awe at Ridge. He'd killed about five or so tributes. And I knew he would probably win the Games.

"She's dead." Ridge dropped Era.

Two from 9 were dead. And I knew that soon, all of the tributes from 9 would be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I felt the gash on my shoulder. It wasn't deep, thank God. It had only just stopped bleeding. The damn girl from 9 had caused it-Hemlock or something. Her allies had taken five tributes from the Career pack. One of the boys from 9 had taken down a girl from 1-Quaint, I think-with a single arrow. Ridge, the bloody tribute from 11, had killed at least five tributes in the entire bloodbath. Almost killed me, too. I knew we should've invited him to the Pack when we could.

Anyways, I was happy that we'd managed to kill three of those jerks from her alliance. The boy from 9 had been an accident. I was aiming for the other girl from 9, the little twelve-year-old. The girl from 9, Era, who we'd first invited into our pack, was also an accident. I'd been trying to get Hemlock. Harvest had been our first kill. She'd blown to bits on her plate when everyone had been running to the doors. Best if no one else found out. If they saw my wound as a weakness, or my "accidental" spearing of the wrong tributes, other Careers would challenge me. That couldn't happen, of course. I was Azri Roper, the best girl in the Training Academy, even though there were a handful of eighteen-year-olds-Seniors; we called them-older than me. We would have to get rid of them soon. No telling how long these Games would drag out, what with seventy-two tributes.

Of course, I couldn't let anyone see I was a bit worried over their little pathetic excuse of a pack. Marcus would certainly be happy to get rid of me. He thought he had the best chance to win. He was a damn weakling, though.

I walked over to Everest; my biggest ally in the Career pack, even though he came from 1. He was still mourning over Quaint's death. I couldn't really blame him. I told him we needed to talk with the other tributes. He nodded and called them all together.

"Look, who do you think killed the most tributes today?" I asked, my voice even.

"That blasted tribute from 11," Richard spat.

I nodded in agreement. "He must have sponsors. We have to kill him, you know, to avoid losing sponsors. He killed too many today. He's certainly scaring other tributes. Well, we need to kill him soon, anyways."

"Who made you our leader?" Marcus hissed.

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my spear. Without realizing what I was doing, I hefted it at him. He fell on the ground, writhing in pain, drowning in his own blood. We stood silently as we watched the boy from 4 die. The people back home must be cursing as his cannon fired, but what did I care?

"Any questions?"

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

We couldn't find Harvest. We were positive she was dead, and it was too risky to look for her. The Careers were still in the stadium. We were out in the city. Huge skyscrapers. They went on as far as I could see. Arella and Archie split up the supplies between us. Reyna helped Lee and I divide up the food. Ridge stood guard.

We heard the cannon boom. No doubt one of the Careers' victims. This meant they were out, hunting. I shivered. "Lee."

He seemed to ignore me, or maybe he didn't hear me. "Lee," I repeated. "Cannon just went off. The Careers must be out. We should get moving."

Ricardo nodded in agreement. Reyna hesitated and hid her knives in her jacket. We walked down the streets, looking in the windows of the buildings. There were no tributes that we could see, but we were far from being safe.

We set up camp inside a tall building, on the fifth floor. There was a nice balcony. That night, during the anthem, we went outside to see who had died.

First to come up is a girl from 1. Lee recognizes her as a girl he shot. Next comes four tributes from 3-two boys, a girl, and Harvest. A boy from 4. I remembered him as an irritating, stuck-up, moron. Then comes two boys and a girl from 5, all of District 6, a girl from 8, Era, Carlos, a boy from 10, a girl from 11 and two boys and two girls from 12. I wondered how many were killed by us. Ridge looked up. "I regret killing them."

I certainly don't. In fact, I'm grateful that so many tributes died today. "Let's get to sleep. Who'll take first watch?"

Arella took watch. She stepped out in the hall to stand guard. When I was certain that everyone else was asleep, I whispered to Lee, "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes. I wished time would stop, so that we could live forever in peace, and forget the dead tributes. And I wished that Lee and I could go back home to District 9, and live in a house and raise a family away from the Games. I would protect my family from anything. My brothers and sisters would no longer live in fear, and Lee and I could be innocent. In love and innocent. Unfortunately, that was impossible.

But that didn't mean anything to me. I still loved Lee. As we kissed, I wondered why life couldn't be this good all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

As soon as our lips touch, I hear clattering outside. Arella burst into the room, her green eyes wide with fear. "What was that?"

Everyone was awake now. Seed pushed open the door to the balcony. "It's only a parachute. We have sponsors!" She slit open the silver parachute and pulled out a basket of soft, fluffy Capitol bread. It was still warm.

None of us were very hungry, so we saved the bread for the morning. That night, we heard two more cannons. The Careers must _have _been on the prowl. The next morning, we decided it would be safest to move to another building. The Gamemakers probably had plenty of tricks-maybe blow up the entire building-and it wouldn't take long for other tributes to find out where we were. Of course, moving meant we would give away our hiding place. In the end, we just decided to search the building for other tributes.

There were none. Ridge and Archie decided to look for food in the building. Reyna and Ricardo decided to look for tributes outside in the arena when they returned. We all ended up going with them.

We were rounding the corner of a glassy-walled building when Reyna hissed, "Stop."

"What?" I muttered. I was pretty tired of this. After we went past any building, we would stop and look around.

"Careers," Reyna mouthed. She stepped out of the concealment of the building and lifted her blade. I held my breath as I saw them. Six Careers.

We couldn't just leave Reyna to face them by herself. Ricardo drew his knife. I unsheathed my sword, while Lee took some arrows from his quiver. Arella and Archie positioned themselves on either side of Ridge. Seed stayed to the back, but I saw she had her slingshot ready.

There were only six Careers, a fraction of how many there really were. In the front, I saw a boy with black hair and gleaming green eyes. With a start I realized he was staring at Lee. He must have wanted revenge.

"You," the boy said. He was staring at Lee with a murderous rage in his eyes. "You killed Quaint. My sister." There were tears in his eyes. "You come to kill us, too?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Please. I thought that's why you were here, Everest. Did Azri think we were that much of a problem?"

"Yeah, I saw we killed two Careers." I taunted.

"You killed Quaint, and some of our recruits from those stupid little Districts. You didn't kill Marcus."

"Is he that God-damned boy from 4?" Ricardo returned.

"I bet Azri sent you to kill us," I added. "She didn't come herself. If you ever see her again, call her a coward for me."

Everest scowled. "Actually, we're only here to kill one of you." His eyes flittered over Ridge. "The freak from 11. But I suppose she'll thank us if we take out more than just him."

"What? You need six of you to kill only one of us?" Seed hissed. "You really are a flipping idiot, aren't you?"

A girl behind Everest lunged forward. She was maybe sixteen, with long black hair and tan skin. I saw a knife glint in her fingers. Quick as lightning, Reyna sidestepped a fatal blow, grabbed the girl's wrist, and twisted it. The knife clattered to the ground. Reyna lifted her own blade and slashed the knife at the girl's heart. I winced as I heard her cannon. This would mark Reyna's first kill. The thought filled me with dread. Everest blinked. "Too bad you did that, District 8. Now I'll have to kill you."

Lee pulled an arrow from his quiver. I raised my sword. One of the other Careers whispered in Everest's ear.

"We'll have to let you off with a warning." Everest whipped out a spear. It plunged into Seed's torso. Just as her legs gave way underneath her, the Careers ran.

"Seed!" Reyna called. "Seed!"

It was far too late. Even I knew there was no way to heal her. Seed, the girl from 9. We would see her in the sky tonight.

Usually, in the bloodbath, a great amount of tributes die. The day after comes a few deaths, normally enough to give the audience time to be interested for a day or so. The second day is primarily when people begin to bet. There would be nobody to bet on Seed. She was just a distraction to keep the audience occupied.

We heard her cannon go off just as we turned away from her body and ran.

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I stared at Everest. "What do you mean, they killed Robin?" I couldn't believe it. Robin had been the strongest tribute from District 2, and our best tracker.

Everest sighed loudly. "Do you remember the fast girl from 8? The one who refused to join us?"

"I remember," I answered. "The bitchy girl."

"Yeah, she's the one. Well, she's handy with a knife, too. The little girl we killed insulted us. Robin jumped up, ready to kill someone. 8 breaks Robin's hand and then stabs her."

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You let them insult us, then kill Robin. Then you leave without killing someone with potential danger?"

"Look, Azri, I thought we were leading this together." Everest sounded slightly offended. "You wouldn't let me kill the one who killed Quaint."

"Look, Everest, I'm sorry." I sighed. "Let's send out larger search parties to find tributes. How many did we kill today?"

"Three. But one other died this morning."

"C'mon, Everest. Get Ribbon, Pride, Xavier, Wilma, and Grover. And Wilcox. We'll get some easy prey tonight." I grabbed my spear. "And Everest?"

He blinked and turned around. I shocked myself by standing on my tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Everest, don't mess up this time."

He knew the weight my threat carried. I might like Everest as a friend or whatever, but friends didn't exist in the Games. There were enemies and allies. No _friends_ could ever survive past the bloodbath. It was the first thing I learned in the Training Academy.

Everest nodded. He might have been eight inches taller and stronger, but we both knew who the Careers respected most.

We were walking down the streets of the arena when Ribbon called, "Azri! I've found a tribute!" She had cornered a young girl from District 10.

Everest stared at the girl. She was only twelve, but still, she was an enemy. He sighed. "Ribbon, I thought you'd found the girl from 8."

Ribbon bristled. "Sorry, but she's an enemy, isn't she?"

Everest shrugged. "I don't take pride in murdering young girls. But if it must be done, do it."

I sighed. I didn't feel proud about killing twelve-year-olds. That was a small feat. Killing someone who was your match in strength was no easy task. I heard the girl whimper. I could tell Xavier was going to give her a torturous death.

"Get out of my way," I hissed to Xavier and Wilma. "Make it quick for a tribute that hadn't killed anyone." I lifted my spear. _God forgive me. _The girl sobbed. I didn't look at her as my spear fell from my hands, the heavy tip causing another cannon to go off.

I swallowed. I managed to look down. The girl was covered in blood. A gash in her chest showed where my spear had entered. _I think I'm going to be sick. _I turned away from Wilma, Xavier, Pride, Grover, and Wilcox. I couldn't let them see my weakness.

When we headed back, though, I whispered to Everest, "I didn't want to kill her."

"No?" And for the first time, our lips met in a silent agreement of trust.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

The first face in the sky belongs to a girl from District 2-Reyna's kill. Then are a boy and a girl from 5. Then is Seed. And lastly, a pair from 10-a very young girl and a boy who was skinny and underfed. I wondered how many were killed by Careers. We had eliminated District 2, and they'd gotten Seed. I wondered if I'd be able to survive to the next night, to look at other faces in the sky. I blinked at the idea.

We set up camp in the same building. Lee's hand found mine in the dark, and we both left our words unspoken, our hands locked together in an iron grip. I wondered how many more would die tonight.

None. Not a single tribute died. I hoped the six deaths had been enough to keep the Capitol audience happy. No fun in them getting bored. The Gamemakers would most likely destroy a building, one containing a fair amount of tributes-not a lot, but more than a few. A building that contained a certain alliance, perhaps.

I wondered how many tributes were still alive. Maybe fifty or so. I'd only survived the first two days in the arena. There was no telling if I'd die tomorrow. It was very possible, with so many Careers and other enemies. We all knew the Gamemakers could blow us to bits, sic mutts on us, et cetera, but with so many tributes confined in an arena with a three-mile radius, these Games would hold enough excitement for the Capitol crowd.

Ridge, Reyna, and I roamed the streets carefully. We'd split up for the day to look for vulnerable prey. I felt awfully pathetic doing it, but I knew it was for the best. Maybe Azri or other Careers would be roaming the arena. I knew that would lead to a full-scale battle, but maybe that was what these Games needed.

I blinked. There was a light flashing in an alley. I hesitated and walked towards it. Lifted my sword.

Ridge stopped behind us. "NO!" he bellowed. "Don't go down there! Gamema-" It was far too late. I stared, mesmerized at the fiery blast. I hit the ground with a thud, but I was numb all over. The pain didn't even exist. Beside me, Reyna laid limp on the concrete. Ridge stood over her. I blinked again. I couldn't hear a word, but I saw the blast had been deadly. Maybe the Capitol audience _was _bored. Then I blacked out after coming to this realization.

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I flattened myself against the building as a sonic boom rocked the arena. I glanced at Richard worriedly. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably just a tribute cannon." Richard sounded bored. There was no easy prey that we could find.

"I don't think so," Wilma muttered, lifting her hatchet. Everest pulled me back against the sleek wall of a skyscraper as another blast echoed through the arena. "That's no tribute cannon."

I lifted my spear warily. My footsteps made no sound as I walked down the street. Instantly I saw what it was. "Everest," I called softly, "you need to take a look at this."

His boots crunched on the rubble underfoot. Wilma and Richard shared confused glances. "Everest, there's some damn Gamemaker tricks."

He surveyed the area. "Bloody hell. I thought that they were all deactivated. We'd killed enough tributes…"

"This is no Gamemaker trick. Some tribute redid the wiring near the Cornucopia." I winced as I saw another mushroom cloud further down the street, proof that bombs were exploding. "We should clear out. The stadium is safe enough…"

Wilma frowned. "I don't know. We're in the general area of the Cornucopia, but outside of the stadium. So someone snuck in there right under our noses, huh? No. There's another entrance somewhere." As soon as she said it, I knew she was right.

"We have to go," Everest insisted.

Richard nodded in agreement. "C'mon, Wilma. We have to go somewhere safer."

Wilma shrugged. "Fine. I don't like the idea that people are stealing supplies, but whatever. We'll go tell everyone else."

We let them go a little bit ahead of us. Everest turned and looked back at me. "You really didn't want to kill the girl from 10, did you?"

I know Careers shouldn't go around saying such things, but I nodded. "There's no sport in it," I added hastily, just so the sponsors wouldn't find me as a weakling.

Everest looked unconvinced, but he nodded. "Azri, there's something different about you. You're not like other girls from District 1."

"Oh?" I was positive I was blushing. I don't normally get complimented. Training was my life. _Friends don't exist. _I'd had a few acquaintances back at the Training Academy, but they would hate me after a while. I don't care about what people think about me. That's one reason why I had no friends. But here was Everest.

"You're so much like me."

There was no need for anymore words. It was obvious Everest meant he liked me. For a moment, we just stared at each other. I nodded slightly. I think he understood.

We were beginning to follow Wilma and Richard when a bomb exploded, destroying the building beside me. Ton after ton of material tumbled down, and I was suddenly crushed under brick. The pain was so ongoing, I vaguely heard Everest yell my name. But it was enough for me to cling to, if I was going to die.

I blacked out soon after they got the bricks off me. I barely remembered seeing Richard's broken body, a dead tribute's cannon blast, and I felt Everest's lips brush on my cut cheek, whisper, "Don't ever leave me."

Then I felt myself slipping away, to death or unconsciousness, I couldn't tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

The dead tribute's cannon blast sounded vague, like I could hear it but not exactly comprehend it. Beside me, Reyna groaned. I stared at her once pretty face. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. We were on the street still. Flames licked around us. I realized I'd blacked out, and that the explosion had blown Reyna and me backwards. Ridge had screamed about Gamemakers…

I scampered to my feet. "Ridge!" My voice sounded hollow from the smoke. "Ridge, where are you?" A note of desperation leaked into my tone. "Ridge! Reyna-" I didn't care that I was basically giving myself, Reyna, and Ridge away. If any enemies were lurking, they could easily impale me.

I stared at Reyna. "Reyna!" My hoarse voice didn't reach her. "Reyna, come on!" I dragged her by the arm and crawled through the smoke.

Far off, I could hear Ridge bellow. "Ridge…" I yelled. I felt tears slide down my face in a futile attempt to keep myself cooler in the fire. Reyna coughed, splattering blood all over me. That wasn't a good sign. "Reyna, stay with me…Ricardo is just around the corner! You'll be safe!" I felt guilty lying. For all I knew, Ricardo had been the dead tribute.

I winced as my arm burnt in the flames. Just down the block, a huge explosion erupted. Quite faintly, I could hear a tribute cannon. It was lost in a thousand other sounds-screams, crackling flames leaping out at the sky. The smoke was so thick I couldn't even see any colors other than grey, black, and red. The thick grey-black smog, the red flames, scarlet blood. Screams; I had heard screams. That meant other tributes were near us. Careers, maybe, or a lesser enemy, or maybe even an ally was on my block. I wasn't taking any risks. Carefully I dragged Reyna behind a building.

This was no Gamemaker trick. Gamemakers primarily only killed a tribute at a time. No, this was a snare laid out by a tribute, and I'd been stupid enough to walk straight into it.

Behind the building, fire hadn't yet reached. I was beginning to hope that the explosion had killed whoever had set it off. I breathed in fresh air. Reyna opened her eyes a little and a moan escaped her mouth.

I flattened myself against the wall as a single Career tribute raced past me, towards the explosion. They didn't see me, but I hauled Reyna inside the building for safe measures. I guessed that if the Career was heading into the fire, other Careers were trapped somewhere. Which meant, soon enough, other Careers would be walking past me.

The door to the building slid open. I lifted my sword, ready to fight, but it was just Ricardo. "Hemlock!" he hissed. "Where have you been? We could see the explosion from the other end of the arena!"

I didn't answer that question. "Reyna's unconscious. She looks bad. We were separated by Ridge. I could hear him hollering, but then an explosion went off, including cannon. I have no idea who it was. I flinched as an explosion went off in an adjacent alley.

Ricardo picked up Reyna in his arms. "When I say run, you run. Don't even look back. Ignore the explosions. If I go down, keep running."

I nodded. "Ricardo, a Career just ran by. A girl from 1, I think. But she was heading _towards _the explosion. There are other Careers in there then."

"Run fast," Ricardo said flatly. "Okay, Hemlock, RUN!"

I took off, weaving between buildings. Ricardo shouted and pointed down an avenue. "G o!" he screamed.

I took off just as another explosion rocked the arena, with one thought in my mind: _Run._

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

Everest set me down in the stadium. I blinked away the haziness that clouded my vision. Wilma searched for medicine in the supplies we'd gathered.

Richard was dead. Who knew who else? I winced as pain shot up my leg. Wilma put my leg in a splint and I sat up. I even managed to stand. Everest whispered, "I'm so happy you're alive."

I blinked at him. "Me, too." He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. Wilma raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Did anyone else die?" I murmured.

"One other, I think."

"I hope it's the moron who started the explosions," I said viciously. "Or Reyna."

Everest didn't reply, just kissed me, which, in itself, _is _a reply. I stared up at him, knowing it would never work out for either of us. I loved him. He was from another District. He loved me; at least, I thought he did. We had been thrown in an arena to fight for our lives. I'd always looked at the Hunger Games as something exciting. Something I could win easily-like the practice fights in the Training Academy, where there are no referees, no rules. I don't know how many kids have died there. I know I've killed at least three. My mentor, Rico, hadn't given the statistics for how many kids we'd killed. It was just: "The top three boys and top three girls-the ones who have 'defeated' the most kids here will be able to volunteer."

I blinked. I had killed innocent lives of children who hadn't even entered the Games. I remembered in a spear-throwing exercise, Marcus had speared a twelve-year-old boy. I flinched. If I won these Games, I didn't plan on becoming instructor. I understood what Everest meant that I stood out. But I had still thought the Games were a chance to become rich. I was _still _a Career. I shouldn't have said what I said next, but I had.

"Everest," I whispered, "Let's leave this alliance. Between us and the Careers."

He looked at me like he didn't understand. But I knew I didn't want to stay in an alliance with a bunch of bloodthirsty creeps like the Careers. If he loved me, would he follow me?

"What exactly do you mean?" he breathed.

"Nothing. The pain must be causing me to say crazy things." I forced a smile. I couldn't really blame him. He thought I was insane for breaking away from such a powerful alliance. It would be dangerous, for the both of us. "Everest," I said, my voice sounding small, "Do you really love me?"

He tensed. I thought it was because of what I'd said, but no, it was only another explosion. Also, the faces were being projected into the sky. "What was that, Azri?"

"Do you really love me?"

He smiled. "I do, honest. But you know the rules here as well as I do, Azri."

And I did. That was why we weren't leaving the Careers. So we didn't give anything away, so the Gamemakers wouldn't be forced to use the severest of penalties. So none of the other tributes would think anything was going on. It would be considered mutiny, or an act of rebellion.

"Who died?"

"Richard and a girl from 3. We think she was the one who triggered the explosives."

"I'm happy she's dead," I snarled, which is only half-true. I'm just happy the explosions won't go on forever. I didn't want anyone else dead in these Games, which was the most un-Career like thing I had ever thought of.

That was my last thought as I drifted off into painful dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is just Azri's perspective. Hemlock will be in the next chapter. Sorry if this is shorter than usual, but…Read. **

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I heard something stirring in the stadium. I blinked myself awake and reached for my spear. It was nearly impossible to see, but I think it was a tribute. Yes, it was only Wilma. She was occupied in something that looked very interesting.

By then my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She was searching through supplies from the Cornucopia. Every once in a while I'd hear her mutter under her breath. Wilma, Wilma, Wilma. Stealing food from your own allies plays well with the Capitol audience, only because there's certain death to follow. I was still weak on my legs, but it would be easy enough to kill Wilma.

I didn't really want to kill her. I suppose she was asking for it. If I didn't kill her now, someone else would later. Later would be bad. It meant there was more of a chance for a single tribute to win. I could hear her as she discovered more weapons. She seemed to have smuggled food in her pocket. I thought we'd been giving out fair rations. My anger bubbled over in a hot fury.

"Doing things like that could get you killed."

Silence. All I could hear were tributes snoring away. She _had _to have heard me, because she'd stopped moving, too.

"Azri, I-"

"You what? You're sorry for betraying your allies _and _our own District partners? Do you expect me to let you go just so you can eat more and have more weapons than the rest of us? Just because you fixed my leg doesn't mean I'm not about to kill you."

Wilma blinked. I could see fear in her blue eyes. I didn't care. I was furious at the Gamemakers, at Everest for not agreeing to run away with me, at Wilma for being a thief. I knew my real rage went much further than just stealing food. It was about my mentors, why I volunteered. I was ready to take my childhood anger out on someone I barely knew.

My childhood. My sister's murder. I remembered her beaten by my mother after my father had died on when a fishing boat overturned. Sure, he could swim. If only the boat hadn't flipped over on him. The Peacekeepers hadn't cared much. His fellow workers on other boats hadn't been quick enough to save him. I remembered the Medal of Valor I'd received at the Justice Building. My mother had burnt it afterwards. The day after she'd killed my sister, Peacekeepers had hung her.

I stared at Wilma. She was from another District, but she looked entirely like my mother. It was easy to picture her-blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. I looked nothing like my mother, which I am thankful for. I had dark tan skin. My caramel hair was darker than my mother's. I only had her eyes.

"Wilma, did you really think you would get away with it?"

I want to beat her like my mother beat Zinnia. I want to torture her. I'd gone through so many tortures. My mother, my father's death, Zinnia's beating; even the Training Academy had wielded so many killers and obstacles.

Wilma cowered in the shadow of the Cornucopia. I glared at her. My spear was aimed for her heart. I heard some others waking around me. Xavier and Ribbon joined me.

"What happened?" Xavier muttered under his breath.

"I found this _creature_ smuggling supplies," I growled.

Ribbon looked up eagerly. "Let _me _kill her."

"No," I answered, and threw my spear. Ribbon and Xavier blinked at my fury. Several moments later, I heard a cannon blast, waking everyone.

Everest pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	10. Chapter 10

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

The cannon sounds before anyone was awake, loud and obnoxious. I shared a glance with Arella, and she looked at me with visible hatred. "It's not safe hanging around with you guys," she muttered, standing.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean that you guys are attracting all the Career tributes. Reyna killed that girl from 2, and they've been dogging us ever since. I'm leaving this alliance."

"Is Archie going with you? You're just a coward, Arella."

She bristled. "What would you know, Hemlock? You haven't killed a single tribute. If you ask me, you're just a lousy _coward._"

She got up and slipped out on the balcony. She looked back, pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hemlock, that you're too stupid not to leave yourself." She crawled along the ledge. I could have killed her right then, but she was right. I didn't plan on killing a soul. It was weak-thinking, and it would most likely get me killed.

Then I looked at Lee, and my heart hardened. If anyone dared threaten me or anyone from District 9, I would kill them.

Ricardo glanced at me. "Where on earth does that girl think she's going?"

"Away from us," I spat. "What are you doing up?"

He blinked. "You know, I woke up when the cannon…" He trailed off, looking uncertain. "You know."

"Reyna, huh? Is she any better?" I glanced at the sleeping form of her.

"No. In fact, she's worse. I wouldn't be surprised if she died." He looked down as if ashamed. "We didn't save her in time."

I noticed he was talking like Reyna was just an ally. But I knew it went farther. He thought Reyna was more than that. I felt myself blaming him, before realizing I was no better. I loved Lee. I really did. And here was Ricardo, falling in love despite the conditions in the arena, with another girl from another District, who lived an entirely different life. Really, Ricardo and I had more alike than myself and Lee.

"Pine and Benny are counting on the two of us to make it to at least the Feast," I muttered. I watched him carefully. He kept his face free of emotions, but I saw fear flash in eyes for a millisecond.

"Yeah, that's what Benny said." He breathed a deep sigh. "I don't know what to think about killing our, our _allies_, though."

He was going into a subject I wasn't ready to discuss, especially not in front of the Capitol audience. Killing our allies? He meant he trusted them. If I agreed, no doubt I'd lose plenty of sponsors. All of District 9 would, too. My allies-Archie, Ridge, and Reyna-would also lose sponsors, because we always split up our food and supplies. "Well, they're just people, after all. Nothing else. I barely know you, anyway, let alone Archie or Ridge or Reyna."

"Sad that you would think like that. Switch places with Seed and what would you have been wishing for when Everest killed her?"

I blinked. Ricardo was introducing a whole new thinking level. "I'd be thinking how much it hurt and how much I wanted to die quick."

Ricardo sniggered. "I guess you could look at it that way, Hemlock. Of course, when you get stabbed in the back, don't expect much help from me. Or for that matter, any of us."

He meant to kill me soon enough and take off with his lovely allies-Reyna, who couldn't stand; Ridge, who could break someone's neck, crush their skull, in a heartbeat; Archie, who was sly and elusive but had no obvious strengths; and Lee, who I knew would never leave me, or at least, that's what I hoped.

"Yeah, well, you better make sure you know your allies," I responded. "Arella just jumped off the building, and Ridge could easily rip you in half."

"He's not as…smart as I am. I'm not stupid enough to stay with anyone too long."

"Which is why you're trying to save Reyna's life, right? So you can kill her? Abandon your beautiful little lover from 8, huh?" Why not just throw the facts out there in front of the audience and sponsors. Maybe Pine would realize _I _wasn't as weak as I seemed. Or at least, there were other cowards here, too.

He stared at me hard for so long I thought he was a statue. "Well, Hemlock, I can see how much you give your allies. Kiss Lee behind our backs; get a little food, split it up. That's not a lot, you know. You didn't even try to save Era. That spear was coming straight at you. It would have been _so_ easy to deflect it. You just stood there when that moron from District 1 speared her."

"As you did," I said hotly. I felt my anger rising, and I liked it. It was this debate that showed me the true side of my ally. And we were far more alike than I'd thought. "Ricardo, you don't understand a thing."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think I understand perfectly. When you're in an alliance, you're meant to stand up for your allies. You aren't supposed to get all _friendly_ with anyone. And you're certainly not supposed fall in love with them." His voice was mocking.

"Oh, you're full of it, Ricardo! You aren't any better than them."

"No!" His eyes stretched wide with mock surprise. "I'm far better than them."

He knew who I meant, then. We didn't dare mention the actual term-Capitol-in front of an expectant audience. I knew we were on-screen.

"No, you're just as bad as them. You are nothing but a hypocrite. I can't believe you have the nerve to insult me like you did."

"I'm sorry," he said, and for a moment I heard genuine regret in his voice. "I'm sorry, Hemlock, I really am. I meant no harm. Just stating the facts. I have no secrets, and I think we've pretty much gone through yours, no?"

His dark eyes dared me to go father. "Very well, Ricardo." A plan formed in my mind. It was far from the best-in fact; it would most likely get us-meaning any tribute that was using this building for shelter-killed. It would send some spark of rebellion up in 9. But I smiled at him apologetically. "I guess there's one secret we can keep." And I leaned in and kissed him, not feeling a bit guilty about Lee.

We were still kissing when I heard it. Cannon. I broke away from him to look out over the balcony to see the Careers marching through the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

The arrows fly. The knives slash. The spears thrown. The swords chink with one another in combat. A hatchet flew, not inches from my face, chopping at least ten inches of hair off my right side. Beside me, Everest dodged a huge piece of asphalt thrown by a slingshot.

We were advancing in the streets, taking every life we found. Weapons were hurtled from nearly every building, giving tributes away. We had only one target-Hemlock, Ricardo, Reyna, Lee, Archie, Arella, and Ridge. They needed to be eliminated. Ridge could have certainly one the Games. He was a proper Neanderthal. And a dead man, or at least, about to be one. Besides, this was a good chance to make up for letting so many lives go during the bloodbath.

Ribbon sent an arrow through a window. Moments later, there was a cannon. Pride was locked in combat with a girl from 7-Arella. Just as he pinned her on the ground, ready to slit her throat, I yelled, "Wait!"

"What?" Pride snickered. "She's about as threatening as a rabbit. We aren't taking _her _in."

"Definitely not!" I snapped, and grabbed Pride by the arm. "She is the key to finding _them."_

"Azri, we've already gotten three tonight. There were the boys from 3 and 12, then a girl from 10. Then Wilma."

"You don't want to find out where your biggest enemy is, do you?"

Pride blinked at me. "Actually, you guys will be giving me the most trouble, if I make it that far."

"I'm talking about the tribute from 11! He's with _them._ And so is Lee. And Lee refused to join us. And Lee is the one who killed Quaint. And then there's Reyna, and she killed Robin. And then that damn boy from 9-Ricardo-killed _four _tributes in the bloodbath alone! Do you know how dangerous it is when someone kills more tributes on the first day than you've killed yet? The girl lives. You can be the one to kill her, once she tells me where her allies are." I turned to Arella. "Where the hell are they?"

Her eyes were full of hate. I had to admire that. "Up in the tower." She jerked her head up.

"What floor?"

She didn't answer. It was then when I saw the blood pouring from a wound in her stomach, her eyes glazed over, milky white. A cannon fired. "Pride, you-"

He interrupted me. I had to admit he had nerve. "She told you where the damn tributes were! God, cool it, Azri!"

"Why the hell did you spear her?"

"You told me I could kill her if she told me where they were!"

"This isn't over, District 1." I turned and hollered to Xavier, "There up there!" I pointed to the tower. He nodded and pushed open the door.

I glanced up, searching the balconies. I caught sight of a girl, standing next to who I recognized as Ricardo. They were watching in disdain. I counted the floors. The fifth floor was where they were. A ghost of a smile danced on my lips. "Pride, do you see them?"

He grinned. "Indeed I do, Azri." He picked up his axe. "It would be quicker to climb the balconies. Easy enough, too."

"Easy enough for them to shoot you," I returned. "Come on. I've been waiting to kill them since I found out Hemlock was handy with a sword."

**HEMOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

"Guys! Wake up! The Careers are coming!" We had at best five minutes. If they took the elevators…

Lee stood up. His eyes were foggy with sleep, and he scowled down at the streets, where several bodies were being picked up by hovercrafts. "You have to be kidding me."

Ridge scooped up Reyna, while Archie was poised on the balcony, ready to escape. Pounding came from behind the door. I flew across the balcony. "Archie, come on!" I rushed him to the ledge. Ricardo followed. Ridge, Lee, and Reyna were being held up. I heard wood splintering and arrows flying through the air. Ridge bellowed in pain. Cannon fired. Another. The cannon fired altogether four times. Then I heard a voice. Azri was talking to some of her comrades. "Well, the other three weren't much trouble. Just Ricardo. But I imagine they'll be dead in three, four days." I scooted along the balcony, hand in hand with Archie and Ricardo for balance. I feared Azri would have them search the rest of the building, so I managed to jump onto a balcony of an adjacent building. It was smaller, but still provided more concealment at the moment. Ricardo hesitated, surveying the distance, before telling Archie to jump when he did. Archie was younger than me by at least four years, and I feared he wouldn't make the jump. But he staggered on the balcony for a few seconds before regaining his balance. I slipped inside, followed by Archie.

"They killed them."

"What do you mean?" Archie breathed.

"They killed Lee, Reyna, and Ridge. Four cannons fired. So they took down a Career, too." Ricardo collapsed against the wall. "I think Ridge killed one of them. He put up a good fight, but when you see a guy snap another kid's neck, well, they look unstoppable."

Lee. He was dead. It was hard to believe, and I knew the Peacekeepers would be going to get Marie and his other sisters to take to the Community House. My own family probably had tears in their eyes-Lee was a good family friend. Or maybe they were thrilled that I'd eluded capture.

I didn't exactly feel very sad, though. Sure, I had tears coming to my eyes, but I wasn't as sad as I should have been. Someone I'd wanted to marry not two weeks ago was dead. And I realized I _hadn't _wanted to marry Lee. In a way, I had loved him. As a friend. Nothing more. All those kisses had been meaningless.

I thought about my kiss with Ricardo. It was _not _meaningless.

I glanced at the sky. The first face belongs to a girl from 1. Then comes the boys from 1 and 3. Arella is next, followed by Reyna, Lee, and a girl from 10. Lastly came Ridge, his eyes glaring down from the projection.

"The girl from 1 was Wilma. The boy is Pride. From the balcony I saw him spear Arella."

Archie's eyes glistened. "Where was she? She wasn't there when I woke up."

"Your sister left our alliance."

Archie blinked. I found Ricardo's hand in the dark, and it gave some reassurance. As much as I'd like to admit, the deaths had scared me. Eight died in a day.

"Let the Games begin," I muttered to myself. "For real."


	12. Chapter 12

**This first part is a little boring, but you might want to know how many tributes are left. Hemlock's plan will begin to unfold…**

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

District 1-A girl from there died the first day-Quaint. Lee had shot her. Richard had died in the explosions. There was also Wilma and Pride down. I knew Everest was left, and Ribbon. So, two were left from District 1, but I'd seen them in action. Everest was merciless. Ribbon fought with speed and agility.

District 2-Robin, the girl Reyna had stabbed in front of my very eyes. There were five left from District 2, but I'd seen them fight. They were bulky and slow, clumsy as they fought. They were only strong. In fact, the only real warrior from there this year had been Robin, and Reyna had completely taken her by surprise.

District 3-Four from there died the first day. There had been two boys, and two girls-one of which had been Harvest. Then there was another girl who died during the explosions. Then a boy had died last night. So there were no more tributes to worry about from District 3.

District 4-The irritating kid had died the first day. Azri was still left, but what did that mean? It meant a lot. District 4 hadn't had a victor in ten years, but this year they'd summoned the most dangerous tribute in the arena-Azri. So, five were still left from there. That made twelve Careers.

District 5-Two boys and a girl had died in the bloodbath. I think one Ridge killed in the bloodbath. Then, on the second day, a boy and a girl died from District 5. There was only one girl left.

District 6-All of them had died on the first day, even the girl who'd joined the Careers. I'd kicked one of the boys when he'd almost killed me. Ridge had picked him up and snapped his neck. I shuddered at the memory of the bloodbath. So no more tributes would be fighting from District 6.

District 7-Arella had just died. That left five of her District partners.

District 8-I'm pretty sure a girl died the first day. Then there was Reyna. So, a girl and three boys left.

District 9-Must I say? Carlos had been skewered by Azri, and Era had taken a spear for me in the bloodbath. Then there was Seed, who'd been killed by Everest after the girl from 2 died. Then came Lee. I flinched as I wrote all this down. It was part of our plan-Archie's, Ricardo's, and mine. It was a three-man plan. The two of us were allies, but I was pretty sure Ricardo would kill me sooner or later, even if we had kissed. That kiss meant nothing but a chance for rebellion.

District 10-A boy died on the first day-I'm pretty sure Ridge strangled him or something. Then there was the girl on the second night. She'd been a victim of the Careers. A boy also died that night. A girl from 10 had died last night in the Career's carnage. So, only two tributes left from 10.

District 11-A girl died in the bloodbath. Ridge had just been killed. But from what I knew, most of the 11 tributes were fighters and basically demons when they fought. Most of the time they joined up with the Careers. So, only four.

District 12-Two boys and two girls had died in the stadium the first day. I was surprised the rest of them hadn't died yet. Occasionally District 12 would offer up a good tribute-last year, a girl had made it to the Final Four. Since the second war, District 12 has had only three victors, as if to replace Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Haymitch Abernathy, who'd all been killed in the failed attempt of a rebellion.

So, out of the seventy-two tributes, only 28 remained. That was almost enough to have a regular Hunger Games. Maybe two, three weeks were left. These Games would end sooner than Benny had predicted.

"So, we can head over here," I said, pointing at Archie's map of the arena. He'd made it deftly as we traveled through the arena. It was only a fraction of the entire arena, but it was the best we could use. "Opposite of the stadium. We could head out over to this unexplored area, but I don't know what the Gamemakers have over there. We should stick to this part-farthest away from the stadium as we can get. Archie, if we keep moving, you need to keep making this."

Ricardo frowned. "We need as many people fighting as we can."

"I don't think we'll be finding many other alliances. Besides, it's probably a good idea to get as far away as we can from the Careers." I blinked as I scanned the map. "Any idea of what's on the other side of the stadium?"

Archie glanced up. "I caught sight of it. It's a bunch of houses, and behind them is a pine grove."

"We need to get the Careers first," Ricardo argued. "in the 84th Hunger Games, a boy from 6 killed every single Career within ten minutes!"

"Fine." I stared up at the sky. "Now would be good."

And we were off.

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I glanced at Xavier. He was the eldest tribute from District 2 left, and I was happy enough that he had survived. Not much of a fighter; more of a strategist. "Who's left?"

He hesitated briefly. "I think it's in the twenties. Gee, so many died the first day, it's hard to tell."

"Right," Ribbon agreed. She smiled. "I can't believe I killed Ridge."

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited," I sniffed. "There are still enough tributes to have another bloodbath."

"Don't give the Gamemakers any ideas," Wilcox hissed under his breath. "Jeez, Azri, just because you came up with the idea to march through the streets and kill everyone, well, never mind. I can see another bloodbath, without that monster from 11."

Rita, one of the girls from District 2, shrugged. "I'm totally ready to do that again. I mean, there are plenty of tributes left."

"Rita, we lost a few doing that," I reminded her. "If we do it again, I think I can arrange _you_ being one of them, hmm?"

The redhead paled. "Uh, sure, Azri. I mean, I don't want to do anything like that again."

Marigold snickered. "Whatever. When's the Feast going to be?"

"There'll be an announcement pretty soon," Everest said calmly. "Don't worry. By then, they'll be half the number of Careers." His voice sounded calm, but I noticed his gaze hovered over a quiver of arrows.

"Half the number of tributes," Wilcox muttered.

"Not too long, then," Ribbon said brightly. Her eyes gleamed. "Tomorrow I'm sure there'll be plenty of tributes."

"Don't be so sure," Xavier warned. "They probably all know how we killed all those tributes last night. They'll be hiding."

"Then we can burn down some buildings," Rita said breezily. For a tribute from District 2, which normally gives the best, most cunning tributes, Rita's pretty dumb. I don't know how she made it this far. It'll be soon enough to kill her. She's stupid, and stupid people normally win. Look at Ruthenium Hudson, the tribute from District 3, who won last year, the year my fiancée and cousin volunteered. Sixteen's not very young to volunteer. Or get married. One of my friends, Ellen, is only sixteen, and she's married and has a baby on the way.

"You're so stupid, Rita," Marigold muttered. "One day, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Rita shrugged, but Marigold didn't kid. She would probably end up killing Rita, who thought it was a joke. But I saw Marigold polishing a knife, and I couldn't help but be amused.

They were mostly all asleep, except Arturo, one of my District partners, who was keeping watch. Everest leaned back. "I can't believe it worked."

"Oh?" I said teasingly. "I don't normally get doubted."

"Oh, Azri," he breathed. "I didn't doubt you."

We kissed. "Do you love me?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He blinked at me. "You're not like Ribbon, or any other girl I've ever met."

"We don't have much time to be in love," I reflected sadly. He kissed me. I heard a strangled scream from above. It was almost muted.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"No," he said, and kissed me again. I pushed away from him. "Arturo?"

No answer.

The other tributes were beginning to rise. Marigold looked around nervously.

Then an arrow came flying, straight at Rita. She stared, a scream rising in her throat. At the last minute she dodged away.

Another arrow. It struck Marigold. There were two cannons-one for Arturo, one for her. "We're under attack," I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Sorry Azri got this chapter. Hemlock will be in the next. I hope you like the violence...and the drama/romance. Please review. I appreciate the reviews...Special thanks especially to CrispsAndKerosene, MockingJay37, and JesusLover123.**

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

I waited for the hovercraft to appear and take Arturo and Marigold to some pristine, white Capitol laboratory in the depths of the Training Center. No hovercraft came, because I couldn't hear the low hum. The Gamemakers were expecting a good fight. They were going to wait.

There was no way I was going close to the edge of the stadium. Obviously they were inside, in the seats, maybe. But arrows were distance/projectile weapons, and dangerous, too. I didn't like the chances of killing them and surviving, especially in the middle of the dark, where we couldn't see. I didn't doubt my chances at spearing them, but I had no idea if my spear would fly that far, or even where I should or would aim.

Everest scowled. "Two good allies' dead," he muttered. He took out a pistol-one of the only five that had been in the Cornucopia. It had been the first year Gamemakers had allowed guns in the arena-maybe they thought some deaths needed to be quick, to keep the audience interested I couldn't see how the audience would ever get bored. There hadn't been a day without less than two deaths. Of course, there was only limited ammunition.

One from 4 had died. One from 2 had died. One from whatever District the attackers were from was about to be. Everest fired at the direction of the arrows. There was a bloodcurdling scream, but no cannon.

Wilcox blinked and hesitantly took aim. He didn't throw his knife, but waited.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw three shapes moving in the seats of the stadium. Xavier grinned. I lifted a sword. It wasn't my best weapon, but I figured it would be easy to cut the shaft of a spear with or deflect arrows. "Well, well, well," I called; making sure my voice was loud enough to carry to the intruders. "How you been?"

"Not very good, thanks to you," came a brusque answer. "I see you've all been doing well-sorry-despite those four pathetic Careers that died on you."

The guy had nerve. I had to give him that. In the darkness, I could just see who it was. Ricardo. In his hand he held a hatchet. I saw a sword in its scabbard at his side. I knew we could've done well with him on our side. I wondered how he made it this far. "Oh, well, you know. When someone outlives their _usefulness_," I yelled, "they tend to die of unnatural causes. _Quickly."_

"Interesting. You know, I don't see how you're right. I mean, Azri, you and Everest and Ribbon are still alive."

I saw Ribbon's hand tighten around a scythe. I know she could easily kill Ricardo from here. But I didn't want her to make two great kills in a day. After all, she'd gotten Ridge. Ricardo would be more of a task, especially at a distance while he was armed. Besides, Ribbon could win these Games. She was a warrior at heart, a Career. I could see why she'd volunteer. Actually, the chances of her winning were almost as good as mine. Maybe even better.

"Well, Ricardo, I suppose I was wrong, if your little girlfriend Reyna had made it as far as she had. I can see how much of a favor we did for you. Obviously she was useless. No need to thank me for getting rid of someone who didn't do a thing."

Ricardo's knuckles were white; he'd been clutching the hatchet so tightly. I could tell I'd hit a nerve.

"Hmm, well, I can thank you for taking Arella. What a brat! I send my thanks."

"Yes. Shall we continue this conversation, or fight?"

He smiled grimly. "I'd prefer the latter." And suddenly arrows were flying from several directions. They didn't hit anyone, but one almost got Ribbon in the foot. "Who the hell are they?" she muttered to Everest.

I went into action, flinging a spear in one direction. Ribbon was beginning to fight Ricardo. I was shocked at how many had came-a boy from 7-Arella's brother, Hemlock from 9, a girl from 5, a boy who was nearly as big as Ridge from 10, and a girl from 12. We outnumbered them, but some of them could really fight. The girl from 5 had a vicious streak as she battled Wilcox, disarming him easily and holding her sword to his throat. Rita was busy fighting the girl from 12. From what I could hear, nobody had actually died yet. I could tell Xavier was about to-he had a huge gash in his throat and was drowning in blood. I couldn't see Everest, but I figured he was fighting like a demon.

There was a cannon. I ignored it, locked in combat with the brute from 10. He managed to cut me above the brow, and blood trickled into my eyes. It wasn't a deep cut, but the blood blinded me momentarily.

Suddenly the boy fell over. Cannon. I blinked in surprise to see an ax in his back. Ribbon casually retrieved it. "Who's dead?" I demanded.

"This dude and Xavier." She blinked. "Happy to have him dead, huh?" She glanced at me knowingly. She knew that the brute would have killed me eventually.

"Who killed Xavier?"

"That damn girl from 9. Hemlock, I think. Do you want me to kill her?

"Go ahead," I said. I wasn't too concerned about Hemlock. Xavier had never been a fighter.

When another tribute died-the girl from 12-the intruders fled. We moved to the other side of the stadium as a hovercraft picked up the bodies. Arturo, Xavier, Marigold, the brute from 10, and the girl from 12 were all carried away in a hovercraft.

I sighed and put a bandage over my wound. And fell asleep.

When I awoke, I saw Rita passing out food. "Oh, hello, Azri. That was some battle, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," I munched on a piece of bread. It was still dark. "Anyone else up?"

"I have no clue," Rita answered with a yawn. I waited until I was certain she was asleep. Then I got up quietly, making sure my footsteps made no sound in the stadium.

"Everest?" I whispered. "Everest? Where are you?"

There was no reply. I approached the back of the Cornucopia and leaned back. "Everest?"

I walked to the front, and felt rage bubble up inside me. "Everest! Ribbon! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They were there. Sitting there. Kissing. My anger returned. If I'd had my spear on me, both of them would have been dead.

Everest's eyes flared with panic. "Azri! Azri-"

I didn't hear the rest. I was already so afraid, so angry, so hurt, I didn't care. I'd lost Everest, and he'd been the closest thing I'd ever had to a true love. I was shattered, and I had no reason to win the Games, no reason to even to stay with the Careers.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-This chapter actually creeped me out and I'm the one who wrote it. Read at own risk! Special thanks to pinkgirraffe10 for reviewing multiple times. **

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

I stared at the others. Archie was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. It was a bullet. I tried to help him. I flinched at the scent of seared flesh. In the end, I gave up. Ricardo was bandaging his own hand. Zangari, the girl from 5, was cleaning her weapons.

I'd killed somebody. A boy I never knew. I never even heard his name. Zangari, who seemed pretty used to killing by now, looked on triumphantly. She'd been the one to kill the guard from 4. I recalled the weapons flashing. I'd slit his throat. I flinched. Ricardo had let Archie lean on his shoulder before going up to face Azri. I hated killing. What if the boy would have won the Games without me to kill him? _All the more to kill him, _I reminded myself. What if he'd had a girlfriend or a wife or even a family? One of my friends in 9 had two little ones. What if the Capitol was going to use him in their diabolical schemes and mutts? I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Ricardo asked softly, careful to make sure Zangari and Archie didn't hear. I nodded but said nothing.

"You know, we won." His voice was gentle, comforting. I didn't want any comfort.

"We lost," I answered bitterly. "We ran away. They killed him. They killed him!" I stared into Ricardo's eyes defiantly. "They killed him. They killed him…" I was going insane, stammering and repeating myself. Most likely the Gamemakers would kill me soon. "Why did you let her kill him?" I felt light-headed and tired all of a sudden, but I ignored it. "They killed him!" I bellowed. Zangari glanced at me, half-afraid.

"Hemlock? Hemlock!" I felt myself slipping away. It didn't help. I wanted out of this game of cards, out of this gamble of death. I'd gambled with Lee's life. I'd taken a serious gamble taking on this plan as a leader. I was to blame for the deaths of my friends. I needed to escape this world, to run away from the dangers and from the enemies. There was only one way for that to happen.

I shuddered in Ricardo's arms, and instinctively I pushed out against him and slammed my head against the floor. I felt blood well up in a cut on my head. I kicked Zangari as she tried to stop me. "Get away from me!" I slammed my head against the floor, harder this time, and with great satisfaction, I felt myself slipping away. Forever? The pain was not as great anymore. Did that mean I would live? I couldn't let that happen. It was obvious that if I lived any longer, more lives would end. I had to die, here, and save the rest of the souls in the arena the trouble of killing me. I wondered if killing had this affect on everybody. It didn't seem to bother Zangari. I lifted my head and stared at Ricardo through a blood-filled haze. He stared at me in horror. "Don't do this, Hemlock. You were going to win, remember? We were going to get you back to District 9, and you'd see your brothers and sisters again, remember?" His voice cracked. "We were going to save you, Hemlock!" Blinded, I shook my head. I saw Archie stare at the floor. A surge of protectiveness went through me. He reminded me of my sister. The one who I volunteered for. What was her name? I forced myself to remember. It caused so much physical pain I almost laughed, deranged as I was, on my deathbed. "Lime," I gasped.

Ricardo's expression changed from horror to sadness. "Don't go," he begged. I wondered if I was already gone, insane. Probably. How could he want me to stay? I was saving his life. Zangari lifted something. A knife? I didn't want anyone to kill me. I wanted to die on my own terms. I pictured Felix's face as he saw his twin sister reduced to a red pulp, committing suicide on national television.

I would die on my own terms. This was my plan, and the Gamemakers weren't going to take away my chance to live on my own accord. I lifted my head one more time, and I brought it down on the floor for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

The cannons were loud, obnoxious, and filled me with disgust. Hadn't we fulfilled their sense of bloodlust enough fifteen, twenty minutes ago? Obviously not. The Capitol must have been on edge and didn't see enough blood and gore. They wanted one alliance gone. One alliance among many. So why target the Careers, target Hemlock and Ricardo; why not one of the other smaller alliances?

Five tributes had died in the attack. Then this one. So twenty-two tributes left? There would be less blood in such a huge arena. Maybe the Gamemakers realized how hard it was to hunt for tributes in the biggest Games ever, in the final stages. Would they start killing tributes on their own? I figured this last one was a tribute who'd attacked us. We probably inflicted one too many wounds.

The anthem began to play. I jerked my head up as the first face appeared. Xavier is first, being from 2. Then are my District partners, Marigold and Arturo. There's a girl from 5-the one who fought like a demon! There's the bloody tribute from 10. We should've let him join the alliance, and then killed him off in the bloodbath like the girl from 6. The wounds he had inflicted still hurt. Then's a girl from 12.

District 5's girl is dead. Hallelujah. Praise the one who killed her. I felt a faint glimmer of relief that someone so powerful had been eliminated. Then I glanced at Everest, and my feelings evaporated, replaced by a sense of anger.

My spear was just over there, and I realized I could kill him. Both of them. Ribbon and Everest. They deserved it. I briefly considered confronting them, but in the end I decided to wait until later to kill them. Perhaps then, maybe at the Feast, I could kill them. Unless someone else killed them before I did.

Everest looked uneasy, but he sat down a short distance away. I wanted to lunge for my hunting knife from the Cornucopia and slit his throat. Like the victor from District 2 who's about seventy now-one of the only ones who actually survived the second rebellion. Enobaria Insley, who actually bit some poor guy's throat out at the Feast. I haven't the slightest idea how she survived this long. Maybe the Capitol let her live, because she was a Career Victor.

Everest cleared his throat. "Um, hi, Azri."

I ignored him, but I glanced at my spear, wondering if now would be a good time to throw it.

"I'm sorry, Azri."

I stayed silent. Silence is strength. Silence means I do not accept. Silence is defiance. The thought triggered floods of confusion. _Defiance against whom? The Capitol? Everest? The Careers altogether? _

Silence. Silence. Silence is power; silence is defiance; silence is rebellion…

I instantly wanted to wish back the thoughts. I had to forget that. I had to ignore my inner conscious.

I forced myself to remain steady. I didn't want to stay silent. I had to talk. To whom? Everest? No, the Gamemakers had cameras and speakers _everywhere. _And I knew that if I even opened my mouth, my thoughts would pour out, and my family would go through hell back home. _I don't have a family…_

Of course, I had the Training Academy. I had my friends. And if I said a word about rebellion, someone would end up striking a match and setting fire to the Training Academy, and if I won, the Victors' Village in District 4.

Rebellion. How had the thought even entered my mind? _Who am I? _

**RICARDO BLOOME-DISTRICT 9**

_I whirled around on Zangari as Hemlock slipped away into unconsciousness or something worse. I saw a knife glint between her thumb and pointer finger, and I raised my fist, aware that I had no weapon. I was still the stronger opponent. I grabbed her arm and twisted it, and she let out a screech of fury. I twisted it farther, and panic filled her green eyes. Vainly she tried to stab me. I was dimly aware of pain in my wrist, but I eventually disarmed her. Her knife clattered to the floor. I backed her up in a corner, and the look in her eyes will haunt me forever. Gleaming rage and defiance, she spat out curses at me. I heard Archie whimper. I ignored it. My hands locked around her throat, and her face slowly lost its color. She was gasping for breath, but I didn't allow her to get so much of an atom of oxygen. Eventually she fell limp in my arms. I spun around, and Archie cowered in fear. I ignored him and saw Hemlock, blood running down her scalp. I pounded her chest, and put my mouth to hers. Pounded on her chest, mouth to mouth, pounded on her chest, mouth to mouth. Archie handed me a first aid kit we'd retrieved from the Cornucopia. I daubed ointment on her cuts, and I bandaged her head. It was amateur healing, but the best I could give Hemlock. _

_As soon as she began breathing, I turned back to Zangari's body. The look of anger was still in her eyes, a murderous rage that was impossible to forget. She was probably only fourteen or fifteen-far too long for a girl to become a killer. _

_We're _all _too young to be killers._

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. Or was it tears? Or blood? I looked around for Archie, and saw him still asleep. I turned around for Hemlock, hoping to see her awake, or at least sleeping. I blinked once, clearing my vision.

Hemlock wasn't there.

We were on a very large balcony that spanned the entire perimeter of the building. Zangari was gone. I stared up. Had she died? My blood ran cold as I realized what this meant. I had woken because of a noise. Hemlock was gone. It all added up…

"Archie," I hissed, shaking him awake. "Where's Hemlock? Is she dead?"

"No-"he cried, looking dizzy. "She was here. She was alive. But cannon fired. A hovercraft came right when you fell asleep. Picked up both of them-her and Zangari. I meant to tell you, but some gas flooded the room-"

I pushed past him. "Where the hell did they take her?"

"I-I don't know-w."

I gazed at him, fear welling up inside my chest. "Where is she?"

Archie shook his head, unable to answer. His eyes were sad. "I don't know, Ricardo. I think she's alive."

I stared back, feeling hollow. "I hope so, Archie. But they only take the dead…"

"She's alive," he said roughly. I stared at the younger boy in surprise as he continued. "She's alive."

**HEMLOCK GOLDTHORN-DISTRICT 9**

I woke up, whiteness clouding my vision. I was cold, and my head was aching something terrible. I lifted up my head, surprised at how exhausted I was. The table beneath me was freezing metal. I gazed around, half blind, to see an ancient man sitting in a chair nearby. He was a Capitolite, at least two hundred years old. I hear that in the Capitol there are surgeries to make you live longer. Caesar Flickerman is a hundred-seventy-five years old.

"Who…the…hell…are…you?" I gasped.

The man smiled, though he looked slightly disgusted. "Don't you know, Miss Goldthorn? I am President Snow."

He looked very old, and I understood why then. He looked at me with unconcealed anger.

"Why am I here? Did I win the Games?" I asked weakly.

"Heavens' no," he sniffed. "You are here because of your little suicide attempt in the arena." My thoughts flooded back. He went on. "Yes, I see you remember now, Miss Goldthorn. Yes, you caused quite a stir in your home District. Eleven Peacekeepers were killed because of that, along with seventeen civilians."

I wanted to strangle him, reach out and hit him. I couldn't; I was strapped in.

He smiled. "Yes. And cannon happened to go off for you. You're dead outside of this room."

I realized what this meant. I was a dead person in my District. I was held captive. I was a prisoner.

"Yes, you aren't that stupid, are you, Miss Goldthorn?" He paused. "One of the people who died was your brother, Don, a Peacekeeper who was sent to 9 for backup. Another was Felix, your twin. And that girl you volunteered for-Lila or _Lime?_"

I swallowed hard. Don was dead. We'd never been close, but he was kin. Felix was my twin. We were friends. We were closer than most siblings. And Lime was a year younger than me. I helped her. She looked up to me. I should have been there for her. _But I was._ I had volunteered for her. "You killed her," I spat.

He stared at me through cold eyes. "Yes, I did." He glared at me. "And I will kill your _friend _Ricardo in an instant."

He was dead serious.


	16. Chapter 16

**AZRI ROPER-DISTRICT 4**

Twenty-one tributes left. Cannon fired late in the night, though the sky had revealed nothing. We would find out tonight. I was happy the tributes were dying fast-seven in one day, so late in the Games! Perhaps we should go out hunting for them, so we didn't have to fear attacks from Gamemakers, or other tributes. There was something restless about the arena. In the stadium, too, where we-the Careers-had made camp. There was gossip about Everest and Ribbon and me.

Three days went without any deaths. Tension was crackling in the air, like something terrible was going to happen. On the morning of the fourth day, Wilcox died of an infected wound that the girl from 5 had inflicted. We moved to the other side of the stadium as the hovercraft picked up the body.

As we passed out food that afternoon, we gathered around the Cornucopia to eat. I sat down as far away as possible from Everest, not trusting myself to speak. I saw pain in his eyes as he sat down. He hated this too, then. I wasn't there beside him because of my own disloyal thoughts.

Ribbon stood up, her platinum blond hair shining in the sun, looking at me angrily. Instead of addressing me, she spoke to us all. "Who here actually thinks they'll win the Games?" she demanded.

I wanted to laugh. Who did she think she was?

Everyone was quiet for a moment. I saw Rita and Grover exchange puzzled glances. Amenia ducked down to whisper to Howard, "What the hell is she talking about?" Everest watched with anguish in his eyes.

"Well?" she demanded.

Slowly, Armenia raised her hand. Then Rita, Grover, and Howard. Ribbon herself raised her hand, smirking. The only people not agreeing with Ribbon were Everest and I. I wasn't agreeing to anything. I was silent. Silence is strength.

_Silence is rebellion._ I pushed the thought away.

Ribbon smiled like they were all friends. "Who is leading us?" Her gaze fluttered over to me, hatred gleaming in her blue eyes.

Rita flashed a glance at me. "Isn't it Everest and Azri-"

Grover broke her off. "We never decided who was leading or not," he snapped.

"Exactly," Ribbon put in, looking smug. "Who seriously wants to be led by _her?"_ She jerked her head to me, visible anger on her face, looking about as deranged as you could be. "None of us will win with _her _leading us. Better one of us than one of them!" She paused, as if to savor the moment. "So I think we need a change in leadership."

I flashed a startled glance at Everest, who looked like he wanted to melt into the dirt he sat in. He obviously knew what was going on. By the look in Grover and Howard's glittering eyes, they did, too. I felt a prickle of fear run down my spine. Armenia and Rita still looked hesitant, and Armenia stood up to sit next to me, her hazel eyes revealing her worry.

Ribbon smiled. "Yes, I see you understand. Normally there are only…" She chose her words carefully, "Only six of us. I believe there are _seven _right now."

I swallowed. Nothing could mask the visible threat in her tone. Everest bit his lip, looking scared.

"That's right. There are three boy tributes, and four girl tributes. Odd, isn't it? And it seems to me we all know who is supposed to die right now."

"Yes," I said, keeping my voice steady. "_You."_ I held the shaft of my spear in my fist, and she recoiled, though quickly regained her arrogance.

Armenia tensed, her eyes flashing between us. She bent low to whisper in my ear, "_What the hell do you think you're doing, Azri? Get the hell out of here!"_ I stared at her, willing her to understand. We'd been friends in District 4.

I stood up to challenge Ribbon, my lip curled in a sneer. "Yeah, that's what I thought, Ribbon. You think you're so brave. Who actually wants a _tyrant _leading us?"

Anger welled up inside me as she had the nerve to answer: "No, that's why we're getting rid of you."

That was all I could take. I hurled my spear at her, but she merely cut the shaft in half, so it was reduced to a dull and useless stone tip. She slashed her sword at me, but I dodged in time. Armenia tossed me a new spear, and I managed to deflect several blows.

Howard, a tribute from my own District, jeered at me. Rita's eyes widened as Ribbon stabbed my arm. We paused to catch our breaths, and I eyed her warily, lifted my spear, and let it slide out of my hand. Her eyes widened and she let out as cry of pain as it made its way into her side. She was still standing, and the spear was not embedded in her torso, as I planned. It had merely skimmed her, barely cutting her flesh. She stared at me, looking triumphantly. Panic crashed over me, and I exchanged a lightning-fast glance with Armenia. She didn't have any more spears.

Ribbon stepped forward, the sword tip hovering menacingly. I wouldn't fall with tears-I would stand. Vicious rage gleamed in the girl's eyes. I gave her a glacial stare, hoping to make her somewhat afraid. Howard muttered something, and I heard him repeat it to Ribbon-"Make it slow, Ribbon. Kill her slowly."

"Howard!" I cried as the sword dug into my ankle, though I didn't flinch. "How could you, Howard? We're friends-"

"We _were_ friends," he snarled. "You're such a brat, Azri. And you killed Marcus. First day."

Everest yelled, "Stop it! Just let her go, Ribbon!"

She whirled around, eyes gleaming. "Oh, your little _girlfriend _here can look after herself." She eyed me suspiciously. "Well, obviously she can't," she decided. Her sword was just at my neck, the blade grazing my skin. I shivered.

"No," he said, and I gazed at him in astonishment.

"No," he repeated. "Let her go, Ribbon."

Her eyes betrayed her alarm and fear. Grover, who'd held me still during my slaughter, exchanged glances with Ribbon. With a tight nod, he released me, and I fell into Everest's arms, blood seeping out of my cuts. Ribbon leaned in, snarling in my face. "Get the hell out of here, if you know what's good for you." She dug the sword in deeper, and pain filled me. Her gaze darted to Everest. "_Both of you." _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-This chapter is actually a bit better than my others, and is a bit more light-hearted than the usual, though it isn't really all that light-hearted. Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**RICARDO BLOOME-DISTRICT 9**

Archie and I have turned into shadows of our former selves. There was now no food, and we did nothing but hide. No cannons have fired for five whole days. The air's sticky and humid, though it doesn't rain. The weather is the same monotonous weather-dry and hot. What's worse is the Gamemakers shut off all the air conditioning in the buildings. The Careers haven't made any kills, and I'm certain that Azri or Ribbon or Everest-they all seem to be teamed up-has a bloody sword with my name on it. Archie's gotten much weaker from the bullet wound, and he hasn't slept for three days because of fever.

The Careers aren't my biggest worry anymore. I'm looking out for any sign of Hemlock, that Archie might have been wrong. If the Capitol took her, they had a reason. _They fired cannon for her, _I thought numbly. _Or was it because they took her somewhere, and they want everyone to believe she's dead? _ I had the inkling of a suspicion that I was right.

On the morning of the sixth day of no deaths, the cannon fired. Twice. I blinked and shared a hopeful glance with Archie. The numbers were dwindling in the Games. I wondered if the Feast would be soon, and if they interviewed our families at the final 8 or some other number, with three times the tributes having gone into the Games.

I glanced at the sky, hoping to see a Career, but the first face belongs to a boy from 8. The second face is the boy from 12. I wondered if they died fighting each other, because the cannons fired at nearly the same time. Or maybe they were in an alliance, and someone-or something-ambushed them. That wasn't a good idea.

Six days with barely any violence. I was worried about Archie, too, that he would die soon. He was definitely infected. I didn't want the poor guy to die, but I didn't want to be the one who killed him. I'd already decided that I'd be the one going home. I would be the Victor of the 125th Hunger Games. I had to find out what had happened to Hemlock. It was vitally important to win, if I were to find her.

In the heat of the day we traveled. We figured that nobody would be out looking for tributes in the daytime. Most would be moving around at night, when it was about forty degrees cooler. We hiked through the streets and alleys, keeping to the shadows of the walls. It was the seventh day I'd actually counted, probably the fourth week into the Games. We were down to nineteen tributes. They'd shown Hemlock's face in the sky, and I wondered if the Gamemakers would target Archie and me because we were witnesses. I knew it was best for Archie to die now, so I wouldn't have to kill him. Besides, he looked miserable.

We slipped through the alleys. I saw a shadow on one side of the wall, vaguely humanoid. I pressed my finger to my lips to silence Archie. He nodded wordlessly. I made a finger gun with my hand, and he handed me the only gun we'd salvaged from the attack on the Careers. I didn't want to use a gun. It would give away where we were, and knives were much quieter in the process of killing. But it was safer at the moment. It was a much different sound than cannon when I fired, and a scream erupted further down the alley. Wide-eyed, Archie staggered against the wall as cannon fired. There was sobbing down there, and I was wondering if I should kill them, too, when I felt my blood run cold. I could make out words someone was speaking.

"-have to leave him here. The hovercraft will take him back to District 1," someone was saying.

I shot Archie an eager glance. A District 1 tribute was dead. A Career was down. So those other two were Careers, too.

More sobs. Then the voice saying roughly, "Someone is down there in this god-forsaken place, Azri. We can probably take them. Let's go."

I felt a cloud of panic swarming over me, and I flashed a nervous glance at Archie. I was about to carry him when I heard the footsteps approaching fast. He shook his head impatiently. "Leave me," he rasped.

I shook my head and picked him up, running as fast as I could. The footsteps were coming quicker now, and I darted around a corner and kept running. Archie moaned in pain. It reminded me too much of when I'd carried Reyna when she'd been crushed. When I helped Xinian through the burning building in District 9. My Peacekeeper-my love-had died. Reyna had later died, because I'd been a coward. Hemlock had been taken away because I'd fallen asleep.

Hemlock wasn't Xinian, but she was close. We'd been forbidden to love, Xinian and I, with her being a Peacekeeper. I don't know why I'd be thinking of Xinian at a time of this.

I turned into a tall building and shoved Archie inside an elevator, ripping the backpack off him, pulling several weapons out-a small pistol I'd stolen during the attack on the Careers and a sword. I punched in every button in his elevator-somewhere around sixty-seven-and did the same in the other elevator, hoping Archie was smart enough-and strong enough-to get out on one of the upper floors and punch in all the numbers again, then hide in a room and lock the door.

I waited in the lobby for several heartbeats when a Career rushed through the door. Her eyes were like steel, and I instantly knew it was the girl who'd spoke roughly to the other. She had the look of a District 4 tribute-pretty, slender, and ready to kick someone's butt. Her eyes fell on my sword, and she unsheathed her own. I figured I could kill her with luck, since the lobby was so huge and there was only one of her-so far.

Then another tribute came in-Azri. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she glared at me, pulling out a saber. Last time I'd seen her, she'd been using a spear and could kick some serious butt. I wondered how good she was with a sword, and I was thinking along the lines of way better at fighting than me.

"You killed him!" she exclaimed, choked. Then her face hardened. "I'm going to kill you, District 9. You're the last of your kind."

I winced, thinking of Hemlock. Then Azri growled to the other girl, "Kill him, Armenia."

Armenia came at me instantly, slashing my wrist, stabbing at my side. I barely managed to fend off her attack. I felt blood well up in my arm, and I managed to get a light blow on her cheek, though it stopped bleeding immediately. She fought all-offense, slicing my right shoulder. Luckily I fought with my left arm. Her eyes betrayed every move, making my defense kick in. I fought back, deflecting blows and dodging her wrath. Azri seemed to get impatient, and she joined in to.

Careers don't play fair.

I managed to hit Azri with my sword's hilt, making her legs crumble beneath her. I ended up standing on top of her unconscious body as I dodged a blow.

I stabbed her in the wrist, and blood began flowing. She had good instincts-dodge, deflect, roll, stab, slash, and slice. She tried to decapitate me several times, but I would veer just out of reach. Eventually she passed out in the middle of an attack. I stepped out of the way, pulling her sword out from her fist before she fell on it, gutting herself. I glanced at her, then Azri. I could kill them in cold blood. Instead I ran to the elevator, just as it came to a stop. Archie was there, standing on wobbly legs. His eyes bugged out as he saw the two bodies.

"Whoa, Ricardo! What the hell did you do?"

"I ran into some…trouble," I admitted. "They'll be up soon-we have to go!" I glanced back. This was my last chance to kill them in cold blood. Murder.

I turned tail, and I could almost hear the jeers back in the Capitol.


End file.
